Every Shot Cuts The Deepest Skin
by Gene's Gal
Summary: When Crystal Faith Is Kicked Out Of Society, She Is Placed In Slayers Where Not Only She Risks Her Life But Her Heart By The Mysterious Kable. Don't Own The Movie, Rating May Go Up In Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Every Shot Cuts The Deepest Skin.

Chapter One

Society.

A place where players use their controlled avatars to do mostly everything without getting into trouble.

Slayers.

Prisoned inmates risking their lives in a violent world, get through thirty games and a full pardon is granted.

So poplaur these games are, it's made the creator Ken Castle the richest man on the planet.

Awaking to a another day, I rub away the sleep and head to the bathroom.

Studying the image of myself before me, any sign of life or emotion didn't exist.

My blue eyes lacked sparkle, dark rings grew under them due to the lack of a good night rest.

I haven't smiled for ages, I forgotten the last time I ever did so.

The weight on me was dropping off in a alarming rate, my body was all skin and bones.

I sighed heavily and shook my head, sooner than later I would be so ill that I could possiably die.

No would care or notice me.

Everyone I loved and knew were dead, murdered by this cruel and unforgiving nightmare because they refused to be a part of it.

Only I surrived, barely though on one condition:

Forever work in Society or be thrown in with the Slayers without a pardon or a release at all.

I choose the former.

So for the past five or six years (I suddenly lost count), I roamed the highly sexual and odd world controlled by a unknown gamer.

I could sene that whoever was playing me was a man as I always wore such sluttly outfits and went to clubs to always have rough sex in seedy apartments.

Throwing cold water on my face, I watched the droplets fall down to splash in the sink.

I closed my eyes, searching through any kind of memory, to pull me through this constant torrment.

None came.

I reopened them to see myself biting down my lower lip so hard that it drew blood.

Strangely taken by the way it flowed down my chin, I visioned a unsettling image of me cutting my wrists and watching the ooze escape from the wounds.

I could see the newspaper headline now: "Society Girl Comits Sucide, Castle Accused For The Tragic Death."

"Ha, I would rather die in Slayers than take my own life!" I uttered, wiping away the blood.

After a quick shower, I put on a grey t-shirt and faded jeans while doing my hair up in a loose ponytail.

Refusing breakfast, I head out of my apartment locking the door and kept my head down as I walked down the streets.

I waited for the bus with a few others, some were reading the newspaper while others fiddled with their Blackberries.

Stuffing my hands in the pockets, my eyes roamed the sights around me.

Such a busy day though it wasn't ten o clock yet, the sun blazed with barely a cloud in the sky.

Hearing the bus coming towards the shelter, I dug out my card to show the driver.

I waited for everyone to get on until I was the last person to be served.

Instead of the usual smiling woman I see everyday, in her place was a sleezy and badly smelt man.

Avoiding his uneasy gaze, I flashed the card which he accepted thankfully and grabbed the last seat remaining.

I stared out of the window, watching the sights go pass me in a normal speed and pace.

Every stop, one person or more got off though no more came on which was a little strange.

Nearly everyday the bus would be filled up so that it would be a unbearable and uncomfortable ride.

I felt relaxed and actully enjoying it, the breath of a gentle breeze that suddenly appeared caressed my skin.

But it didn't last long.

From the moment I laid my eyes on the building where Society awaited for me, there was no turning back until the very early hours of the next day.

Pressing the button, I made my way through the sea of legs that blocked my way.

I muttered my excuses to them, some kindly moved aside while others were seriously rude that I had to climb over them.

The bus stopped, I gave out a thank you to the bus driver but he was focusing on my butt more which disgusted me.

I watched it drive away until I couldn't see it any more, then I turned around and slowly entered the dread building.

Damp walls, a sickening smell that never went away, dirty floors and a sense of being watched constanly.

It was enough to drive any sane person mad.

I had to get used to it, though deep inside I wanted to escape this cage of despair and endless torture.

Barely saying a word to anyone, I did the usual things to make myself ready for a another hard-working day.

Suddenly before transforming from a human being to a controlled avatar, a vision appeared before me.

_A strange sound echoed, was it laughter?_

_Hills filled with golden fields, the hazy sun up above the sky._

_A lone woman wandered through them, the gentle breeze blowing her hair._

_She stops to hear a deep male voice calling her name, something I couldn't quite catch._

_Slowly turning around, she rises her head and opens her eyes._

The vision ends, quickly fading away like a flick of the fingers.

But before I could have a moment to gather my thoughts over this, it was too late.

I was no longer Crystal Faith, the human.

I became Crystal Faith, the controlled avatar.


	2. Chapter 2

Every Shot Cuts The Deepest Skin

Chapter Two

Rating Has Gone Up.

This place sickened me.

Yet again I wore the most shortest of skirts that barely covered my ass.

A tube top that just managed to hold on to my breasts.

My hair changed from normal brown to golden blonde.

Heavy make-up covered my eyes, cheeks and lips.

Wandering past other controlled avatars, I felt the bile rise to my throat.

Girls were kissing girls while touching each other's bodies in a sexual way.

Men were pleasuring themselves, watching couples making love loudly on the pavements.

Dogs were peeing against the lamposts, booming dance music thundered on the boomboxes.

I was walking along, my head constanly moving to see the disgusting sights before me.

Somehow, I wished I could escape from this hell hole and be finally free to make a life of my own.

Forbidding my player, I rose my eyes to see a startling poster that would haunt me for the rest of the day.

Those eyes stared back at me.

Lips slightly open.

A near heavy frown creased across his handsome face.

But it was the name that really caught my attention more.

Kable.

Flashing above him showed that he was on his twenty-fifth battle today at 6pm.

There was something about him that pulled me to finding out who he really was.

"_Stop looking at that." _Shouted the player which I repeated.

By force, I turned away from the poster and carried on walking.

As time went by, I spoke to a few other people who either touched me up or pushed me aside to talk to someone else.

I lost count how many times I said curse words under my breath, some of it was foul that I could see the shock on the other avatar.

After playing bowling and taking a few shots at the bar, I could see Rick Rape eyeing a woman who was drinking quietly.

I watched him creep up behind her, a nasty sneer was across his face.

"Hey bitch!" He shouted in her ear.

The woman turned around, pure horror was in her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked with a whimper.

"Wanna go and make out?" He replied, sticking his hand down his leather trousars.

She shook her head.

"Why not?" He moaned, stroking her cheek.

I hated Rick Rape with a firey passion.

He was known to take girls and do very rough sex in his erotic apartment.

Sometimes he even raped them if they suddenly changed their minds.

A chill ran down my spine, how I prayed to God that whoever was playing me avoided that man at all costs.

"Please just leave me alone! The woman cried, pulling away from his touch.

Suddenly, he grabbed ahold of her hair in a tight grip.

Her screams of help went unoticed to anyone else except me.

"What's the matter, baby? Scared?" He teased, lowering his lips to capture hers.

That was it, I wasn't going to take this any longer.

Somehow I broke free from the player's hold on me and stomped towards the creep.

"HEY YOU!" I shouted.

He turned around, his face changed from sleezy anger to boiling hatred.

"What the hell do you want, slut?" He asked, gruffly.

"Let the girl go, now." I demanded.

Rick let out a cold-bloodied laugh, tilting his head back.

The woman looked at him in pure terror, the man was mental.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked, snapping his head back with a serious stare.

"This." I replied, letting my fist contact with his jaw.

The powerful blow made him let go of the woman and he collasped on the floor.

He took his hand away from his mouth, ha I broke his jaw!

A threatening finger was pointed at me but no words came out of his mouth.

"Never ever touch a woman again, do you understand?" I cried, kicking his stomach.

He wailed in agony, others stopped and watched of what just happened though they didn't do anything.

The fresh afternoon air soon hit us as me and the woman left the club.

We sat on the grass, she was crying softly while I was stunned of what just happened.

I just broke free from my player somehow, I was no longer under control.

Suddenly I started laughing, jumping up and down for my freedom.

The woman watched me as I did cartwheels and swung around and around until I fell back on the grass.

"Jeez, what's up with you?" She asked me, wiping away her tears.

"I'm free, that's what's up with me!" I replied, breathlessly.

She stood up, tucking in her raven hair behind her pierced ears.

"Abigail." She said, offering her hand.

"I'm Crystal." I said, taking it.

Compared to height, we were more or less the same.

Hazel eyes shone under her bangs.

Freckles were across her nose and cheeks.

I was curious to know who she really was.

"Thank you for saving me back there." She said, pointing at the club behind her.

"Don't worry about it." I replied, shaking my hand.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I used to be controlled by a player. Now strangely, I'm suddenly free."

"Why don't you come with me? I have a apartment with a spare bed." Abigail offered.

"Only if that's alright." I replied.

"Of coarse, you saved my life so I must return it. Starting with getting you out of those clothes."

Her eyes looked at them in digust.

"Mmm, you got a point."

Both of us laughed, then began to make our way to Abigail's apartment.

As we walked, I could feel a friendship begining to bloom.

She was abounded by her parents at such a young age because they didn't want her anymore.

Once Ken Castle arrived, her life went from bad to worse.

Forever stuck here without being controlled, she is still surprised to be still alive in this nightmare.

She watches the Slayer battles and is a massive fan of this Kable who I bought up several times.

"You got a crush!" Abigail teased.

"No, I haven't!" I pleaded, blushing bright red.

"Oh come on, he's a sex symbol! Loads of other girls fancy him too." She cried.

"Yeah but it's highly unlikey he would have any of us if he makes it out." I said, grimly.

She could see I wanted to change the subject by my uncomfortable gaze on the ground.

"So what are you going to do now you are free?" Abigail asked me after a few minutes of silence.

I looked at her with a smile.

"Have a good shower and meal in my stomach." I replied.

After having a blissful wash and change of clothes, I went to relax on the couch.

Abigail came in with a bowl of popcorn and pizza, both of them smelt good to eat.

"I haven't had these for a while!" I cried, taking a piece and sticking it in my mouth.

She giggled at my ravenous eating, then turned on the widescreen tv with awesome surround sound speakers.

"How the hell can you own this?" I asked, looking at her.

"Mmm, a few good jobs here and there." She replied, chucking a few bits of popcorn in her mouth.

Our attention went back to the screen with the heavy metal music and the bold writing **SLAYERS.**

In the middle of the group running with their guns was the mysterious Kable.

I couldn't deny that he looked good but the thought of seeing him face to face was unbelieveable.

Two presenters, a attrative woman and a handsome guy, talked about the upcoming battle.

When they mentioned him, shivers ran down my spine.

_"Stop it Crystal! He's a guy that is far too old for you and wouldn't be intrested in you anyway."_

As it began, me and Abigail were deathly silent.

The food was left behind, we crossed our fingers and prayed silently that he will get through.

It was bloody and violent, a much more different world than Society.

Everytime the camera pointed at him, my heart pounded against my chest.

I could feel Abigail's eyes but I igorned it though she could now probably see that I was taken by him.

The battle was over after fifteen minutes, Kable got through and we cheered until our throats went raw.

"That was brilliant, I can really see him winning his pardon." Abigail said, rising up from the couch.

"You think so?" I asked, taking out the food and wrapping them up for later.

"Hell yeah, then you and him can marry!" She teased.

I looked at her in shock.

"Hey!" I cried, throwing the tea towel at her.

"I can see it now: Pardoned man marries Ex Society girl, thirteen pages of colourful and romantic photos of their passionate wedding!"

I rolled my eyes.

"That's so not going to happen, Abigail." I stated, folding my arms.

"How do you know? No-one knows their fate until it comes to them." She said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

I followed her to the bedrooms where one was ready and laid out for me.

"That's your room, Crystal." She pointed at it.

"Thanks Abigail, I'm really grateful of you for this." I said.

"Like I said, you saved my life so I must repay it back. Anyway, goodnight." She replied, with a yawn.

"Goodnight."

We hugged and I watched her go in her room shutting the door behind her.

I closed mine, got inside the bed and snuggled under the covers.

My eyes lay on the night sky outside while I thought back of what happened today.

I was finally free to do whatever I wanted.

I saved someone and we have become friends.

I even imaged that so called wedding to Kable!

He was a mystery that I wanted to solve but how?

There was no possiable way to reach him, let alone be in Slayers.

My negative voice was right: would he really be intrested in me if we ever met?

Suddenly tired, I shut away all my thoughts and slowly closed my eyes hoping for a blissful sleep.

Boy, was I wrong.

Author's Note: Hope You Like This Second Chapter, More Coming Soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Every Shot Cuts The Deepest Skin

Chapter Three

It was like time had stopped.

A loud bang came from the front door.

I awoke in terror, hearing the thundering footsteps pound the floorboards.

My heart pounded against my chest, I feared for my best friend more than myself.

Her scream froze my blood, I threw off the covers and opened the bedroom door.

To my horror, there was two men dragging Abigail to the living room where a another two men were laughing and unzipping their pants.

Quietly, I sneaked in the kitchen to get out a sharp knife from the drawers.

Preparing to attack at the rightful time, I took a heavy breath and unleased the animal within me.

I roared at the top of my voice, rising the blade and stabbed the two men who are about to rape Abigail.

They collasped on the floor, blood oozing from their backs until they died a few seconds later.

The two other men let go of her and ran towards me with their guns.

"Put down the weapon, bitch!" They hissed, pointing it at me.

"No!" I screamed.

The fool I was to run at them only to be punched across the face with such force that my body fell back on the floor.

"Take them both, Castle will hear of this and he won't be happy." One of the men said gruffly.

Before I blacked out, I turned my head to see Abigail crying and wailing.

One reassuring smile was enough to quieten her down and for me to fade into darkness.

It was a few hours until I awoke with a painful headache that felt like it was on fire.

"Good morning, Crystal." Said a chilling male voice.

Turning towards him, I gave out a gasp.

Ken Castle.

Standing before me with his hands behind his back, he had a sleezy grin on his quite handsome but smug face.

Anger boilled inside of me, all what he caused and destoryed in this world he deserved to die by anyone's hands.

"Where's Abigail?" I asked, sternly.

"Oh, she's fine. No need to worry about her." He replied.

It was a lie, I could easily see it appear in his brown eyes.

That made me even more angry.

I stood up, rising my fist to make contact with his face, but somehow a force stopped me.

Looking down at it then to him, he let out a annoying chuckle.

"You can't hurt me, no-one can."

Suddenly, the force was pushed to me and I punched myself than him.

Another powerful blow, I could feel blood running down from my nose.

I wipped it away, my eyes burned with pure hatred at him.

"You sicken me!" I said, gritting my teeth.

"Oh, I have a lot of people who said that." He replied, walking away from me.

"They even threatened to kill me but instead they die a gruesome death."

"Bastard!" I shouted, making him freeze in his steps.

He slowly turned around, a menacing stare bore at me.

"What did you just say?" He asked, coldly.

I bit down on my lip, I wasn't afraid.

"You heard me, bastard." I replied, proudly.

"Am I? Perhaps but I saved everyone by creating two different worlds. One to escape, the other to fight. What would everyone do if I wasn't here, Crystal?"

"Live. Free and peacefully."

He walked towards me, not stopping until he towered over me.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that, Crystal, because your life is on a very fine line." He warned.

"Ha! Like I'm scared of you." I said, fearlessly.

That sleezy smile went across his face again, ideas were forming in his eyes.

He backed away but was still dangerously close to me.

"There's something about you, Crystal. A firey spirit that needs to be set free, revealed to the world that you can be a idol for girls and loved by men."

I felt a uneasy twist in my stomach that grew worse with every time I breathed.

"What do you want of me?" I asked, frowning.

Ken Castle studied me, then he folded his arms.

"As you killed two of my best officers, you will be thrown in with the other prisoners and become a Slayer for your crimes." He explained.

A cold shiver ran down my spine, horror was written in my eyes.

"Never! They were going to rape her!" I cried.

"Fail to join them and both of you will die without a second thought. Think carefully, Crystal. Two lifes will be gone from this world in a snap of my fingers, would you really want that?" He said, igorning me.

I turned away, blocking the threatening tears by shutting my eyes.

"What happened to my player? Why was I released from their control?" I asked, not moving to look at him.

"That's my business, not yours. Now choose, I haven't got all day." He replied, reaching to cup my chin.

I reopened my eyes to let them fall on his eyes, that unsettling gaze burning back at me.

"What will you do with Abigail?"

"She will stay with Society but I promise you that she will not be harmed at all."

Though I didn't believe a word of what he just said, I knew I had no choice but to say yes to his offer.


	4. Chapter 4

Every Shot Cuts The Deepest Skin

Chapter Four

Before I left to begin my trail on Slayers, I was offered to see Abigail one last time.

I gladly accepted it.

Ken ordered his personal limo with a kind driver opening the door for me and drove silently.

I watched the controlled Avatars doing the same disgusting things, not noticing anything else other than themselves.

Rising my eyes up, I caught attention of a new poster of Kable.

His twenty-seventh battle was next Saturday at a earlier time of 3pm.

Underneath his name was: "_Will He Win Again?"_

I turned away before I got caught by Ken but he was far too busy with his Blackberry.

Finally arriving at Abigail's place, the driver opened the door for me to step out.

"Oh, and Crystal?" Ken cried out.

I turned around to let my eyes fall on him.

"You got half a hour, any later or..." He warned.

I nodded my head, then headed towards the front door pressing the bell.

After a few moments, Abigail appeared.

She was trembling, her eyes bloodshot from constant crying.

Once they lay on me, a smile of relief went across her face.

We hugged each other, I comforted her while she wept.

I turned my head at where Ken was watching at us, how I hated the bastard.

"Come on, let's go inside." I said, dragging her inside and shutting the door behind me.

Placing her on the couch, my eyes fell on the clock.

It had just gone ten o clock, half a hour wasn't enough to say my final goodbyes.

"I was so afraid you were dead, Crystal." Abigail wailled, covering her face by her hands.

My heart ached for her, I couldn't imagine what she would be like once I'm gone for good.

"So was I." I replied, sitting down beside her.

She lowered her hands, studying them for a moment then rose her gaze to me.

"Is it true that you are going to Slayers?"

That question made my blood run cold.

I was going to tell her, not anybody else.

"Who told you that?" I asked, my voice growing angry.

"Ken Castle." She replied, blowing her nose.

Rage filled my body, no wonder he took so damn long in the toilet before we left.

"Well, is it true?"

My sad stare was enough for her.

"I had to, Abigail. Otherwise, we would both die." I said, calmly.

"At least I could see my family again, do you really think that Castle will keep his promise to you?" She cried.

The pure hatred was in her tear-stained eyes with a evil sneer across her lips.

"Abigail, listen to me..." I began to explain.

"No! Get out of my house! I don't want Castle believers here! Especially not you!" She roared.

Standing up, I lowered my head and went towards the front door slowly.

Placing my hand on the knob, I gave her a few last words before I walked out forever.

Stunned to see me so early, I gave Ken a unsettling stare that stopped him saying anything to me.

The drive to the prison was a quiet one.

Heavy grey clouds covered the sun, spits of rain pattered softly on the windows.

I thought back of the words I gave to Abigail.

_"Remember this: I'm risking my life to not save just you but everyone to live in a free world."_

Now I wondered why I said it to her.

I was never going to see her again.

I might not live during the dangerous trails of Slayers.

But I had to try, no matter what.

The rain grew heavier and pounded everything in sight.

I slowly shut my eyes, unaware I would fall asleep during the rest of the journey.

Again, I had the vision from before but this time it had a few differences.

_"Two young women, laughing and relaxing under the sun._

_One got up to wander through the golden fields only to stop by someone's cry of her name that I couldn't hear._

_She slowly turns around to open her eyes, blue and true they were._

_A tall man came towards her, his face was covered by a shadow though she could see his lips._

_They grew closer, he taking her in his arms while she caressed his hidden cheek._

_He whispers something again that I can't catch, then he kisses her in a passionate embrace._

"Wake up, Crystal. We're here." Ken said, shaking me furiously.

I open my eyes to let them fall on the building before me.

The rain had stopped but the clouds remained, making it a very gloomy sight indeed.

I got out of the car along with Ken and followed him inside.

Dozen upon dozens of cells were everywhere, many were empty.

Leery shouts and wolf whistles echoed the hollow walls.

I avoided their gazes by focusing forward.

He led me to the gym area where a frowning man stood with his hands behind his back.

"This is Ben, he will train you for a couple of days until you begin." Ken said.

He took my hand and shook it, then let go very quickly.

"There will be someone to give you a tour around. Now I must depart."

I watched him leave but I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

He looked down at me, a stern warning was in his cruel eyes.

"Please look on at Abigail for me, that's all I ask of you." I pleaded.

He unhooked my hand but strangly held it in his own.

"I promised you she will be safe, Crystal." He replied, then letting me go and walked away.

I watched him disappear from sight, bile rising in the back of my throat.

"Are you Crystal?" Said a gruff male voice.

I slowly turned around, lifting my eyes to the man before me.

But it wasn't just any man.

It was Kable!


	5. Chapter 5

Every Shot Cuts The Deepest Skin

Chapter Five

After a silent yet brooding tour around the prison, Kable led me to my cell.

One bed, a sink and a bucket.

I turned my head to him but he didn't look at me.

"At 5:00am, you will be called to start your training with Ben." He said.

At last I could properly hear his voice.

I couldn't deny the shiver that ran down my spine.

"Did you hear me?" He asked, staring at the floor.

"Yes, I did Kable." I replied, instanly.

"Good, now get some rest. You'll need it."

With that, he walked away leaving me stunned at his behaviour.

Laying on the bed, I couldn't sleep.

My mind replayed the events of my life so far.

In the background, I could hear shouting from other inmates.

With no pillow to block the sounds out, I tried to think of a song to hum to myself.

Once I chosen the right one, I began to open my mouth but suddenly stopped.

Never has a male singing voice taken my breath away, it was so beautiful.

"_In the meadows, do I lay my head,_

_A valley of blooming flowers of colours,_

_The sun burns above the cloudless sky,_

_I long to remain in this peaceful world,_

_Until you, eternal you, comes before me,_

_With your hair blowing against the cool breeze,_

_Those beautiful eyes staring at me and no-one else,_

_You have captured me from the moment I saw you,_

_My heart and soul flies with yours, they join together forever,_

_I thank God for bringing me this wonderful creature,_

_A question escapes from my lips, one to make or break me,_

_Would you be my lover, my wife, the mother of my children?_

_We can grow old and fade away from this world, never apart from each other,_

_Only your answer I wait for my darling,_

_Give me this one wish to make it come true,_

_Only you..."_

Silence.

I wait for more but none came.

Quiet tears fall down my face.

Who was the mystery singer?

Why did he sing her in the most depressing and grim place I have ever seen?

How could he have such a haunting voice with no melody behind him?

So many questions, would there ever be a answer for them?

Strangely tired all the sudden, I slowly shut my eyes and fell in a deep sleep.

The loud opening of my cell door awoke me.

There standing was Kable, the darkness shadowing his face.

"It's 5am, time to get up and start your training." He said, turning away.

Swinging my legs to the floor, I rubbed my eyes and puffed out a sigh.

I got up to wash my face, about to dry it with my shirt but Kable gave me a towel.

Using it quickly, I gave it back to him but he shook his head.

"No, that's yours now." He said.

"Oh, thank you." I replied, folding it.

"Let's go to the gym."

Without a another word, I walked out of the cell and followed him.

He was so much taller than me, reaching over six foot perhaps.

A few glances of light showed his face, his eyes were a dull grey.

A long nose, a powerful jaw-line and lips that were tempting to touch.

He wore a black shirt that didn't mask his very good muscalur body.

His trousars made his legs even longer, black trainers that were starting to fade away but still fitted him.

As we turned a corner, I eyed his butt.

Mmm, nice!

I quickly looked away before he saw me.

Arriving at the gym, I saw Ben along with a few other newcomers like me.

"Thank you, Kable, for bringing in her for me." He said, with a nod.

He replied it, then looked at me.

Those eyes burning into my own for a brief few moments, then he walked away from me.

I watched him disappear from sight, my body still shivered even when I sat down.

Training was hard and unbearable.

Everything in my body ached.

There was so much to learn and do that at times I forgot which I got a telling off by Ben.

He was a strict teacher, even if you did a good thing there was no postive comment.

Breaks were only twenty-five minutes, lunch was a little longer which I was thankful for that.

Sometimes other Slayers came to watch us, laughing and poking fun at us.

I got the worst as I was the only female, sexist jokes filled my ears while fighting my way through this.

But it was Kable that made me stop and stare a few times.

The sun made him such a mysterious presence, the way he watched me sent even more shivers down my spine.

Though he didn't come near me throughout the day, he being there was enough to say I could do this.

Once the training had ended for the day, I headed to the showers and washed my tired body.

I laid my head against the wall while the water splashed on me, the touch was blissful.

Finishing off, I turned off the taps and wrapped a towel over me.

Then I heard someone come in.

Knowing better to walk away, I crept quietly to see who it was.

All I could see was a very firm butt and a broad back.

Suddenly dry mouthed, I swallowed every time I got the chance.

He slowly turns around, I gasp in shock.

It was Kable!

My God, I want him so much!

He leans his head against the rushing water, shutting his eyes.

Silently admiring the stunning sight before me, I groaned softly to myself.

Reopening his eyes, they instanly fall on me!

We didn't move or say a word.

I stepped out to let him see me properly, the towel falls from my wet body.

Cursing in my mind, my heart pounded as he eyed the sight before him.

All the sudden, he comes towards me.

Each step is slow and effective, never had I felt like this before.

Standing before me, towering whatever height I was, he bends down to gather my towel and place it back in my hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the same time." He said.

I nodded, knowing that any second he will walk away.

But I was wrong.

He rose his hand to cup my cheek, stroking it softly.

The touch made my body tremble, it didn't last long though.

Turning away, Kable turns off the taps and leaves the shower room.

Once again, I'm left stunned and breathless of what just happened.

Gathering myself to reality, I wrapped my towel around me again and went back to my cell.

To my surprised discovery, folded clothes were on my bed.

I picked them up, sniffing any kind of scent that would be left.

None was there to my disappointment.

Quickly putting them on, I folded my towel and laid on my bed.

Not waiting for the mystery singer, I shut my eyes and dreamed too many of just one person that was making a effect on me.

Kable.

Author's Note: Yes, The Song Dosen't Really Go With The Story But I Added It Anyway. It Was All Made Up From My Mind So I Hope You Like It. I Also Hope You Enjoy The Chapter, Another One Will Be Up Soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Every Shot Cuts The Deepest Skin

Chapter Six

Tomorrow morning.

Friday, 9.00am.

That is when I will begin my battle.

Fear and nerves filled my body when I heard the news.

Ben's broad hand placed on my shoulder, his hard eyes burning back at me.

"I know you will either surrive or die tomorrow but from what I have seen this pass week, you will be a tough person to beat." He said, with a faint smile.

Every word was right.

A perfect shooter.

Kicking ass to a fine art.

More alert and physical than any of the newcomers around me.

I impressed everyone else, all except one.

Kable.

Ever since that moment in the showers, I hardly saw him.

Not at the breaks or lunch times.

He wasn't there watching us go through the training like he did before.

The disappointment grew and grew with each passing day.

It took every part of me to not break down in tears.

Finishing off my meal, I said goodnight to everyone which they replied back.

Heading towards the shower room, I stopped to see Kable go in there.

Silently following him, he took my usual spot and dropped the towel that covered his bottom half.

Taking a deep breath, I entered straight ahead to the one beside him.

Turning on the taps, the running water instanly hits.

A few glances his way never failed to take my breath away.

He was such a mystery, my thoughts returned of the man who sung so long ago.

No matter how times I asked everyone, no-one really knew who it was.

One look of his eyes staring back at me, there was no turning back.

His lips slowly parted, then quickly closed.

I was taken by them, so full and ever so tempting to touch.

But it was the colour of those eyes that grabbed my attention.

No longer the dull grey.

They were a passionate green!

He looked at my body with such awe and rising desire.

I study his, powerful and brooding.

Just what I want in a man!

Suddenly he steps out to come towards me.

So close that his breath is tickling my skin.

"Good luck with tomorrow, everyone's first battle is always nerve-wrecking." He said, huskily.

"Y..yeah, thanks." I reply, stuttering.

He tucks a rebelious streak of hair behind my ear, it was the most senstional moment like never before.

"Crystal."

My God, when he says my name, it's like I'm flying!

Souring up above the sky, free and finally smiling.

"Yes?" I ask, a few seconds later.

"Get some rest, you need it." He replied.

I watched him turn off the taps, picking up his towel and walking away.

I bite down on my lower lip, feeling my heart filling with disappointment.

Shutting my eyes to block the threatening tears, I turned back around to wash myself.

A few minutes later, I was heading back to my cell where I stopped to see Kable outside.

Like he somehow knew I was there, he turns around letting those eyes burn back at me.

Anger boiled my blood, how could I let a man that I hardly know affect me such a way?

I frowned at him, then carried on walking.

Sooner than later, I had to realise that this was some stupid crush that would never be returned.

So why did he look at me that way?

How could he touch me so intimately?

Shaking my head, I entered my cell and waited for the door to shut behind me.

I quickly dressed, folded my towel and laid on the bed.

Though I was tired, strangely I wasn't sleeply.

No matter how many times did I try to fall asleep, none of it worked.

"I can't sleep!" I screamed, pounding my fists in my frusation.

Then, it came.

The haunting voice, singing the most peaceful song...

_"Days feel hard earned,_

_Night grows longer,_

_Summer says it's goodbyes,_

_And darkness covers,_

_We find shelter,_

_Our own place to hide,_

_Oh, _

_As the light goes out,_

_Thoughts turn to angels,_

_Over us,_

_Oh,_

_As the light goes out,_

_Dreams start their drifting,_

_And you hear,_

_Lullaby,_

_A lullaby,_

_You and I,_

_Trees touch windows,_

_Say their hellos,_

_We hear this house as it settles in,_

_Worry slips away,_

_It don't know your name,_

_It don't know where to find us,_

_Oh, _

_As the light goes out,_

_Thoughts turn to angels,_

_All around us,_

_Oh,_

_As the night comes in,_

_Dreams start their drifting,_

_And we hear,_

_A lullaby,_

_A lullaby,_

_You and I, _

_You and I..."_

He holds the note for a few seconds until it fades away.

"Thank you." I say, shutting my eyes.

But I fell in a deep sleep to not hear the reply.

"You're welcome, Crystal."

Author's Note: Another Song Again! Lullaby Is From OneRepublic From Their Awesome Album Waking Up, I Highly Recommend You Listen To It As It's A Good One. Hope You Enjoy The Chapter, Next One Up Very Soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Every Shot Cuts The Deepest Skin

Chapter Seven

I studied myself in the mirror.

There before me was a woman ready to fight.

Several guns were placed on my back, thighs and legs.

My hair was tied up in a very tight ponytail.

Then I noticed Kable's reflection creeping behind me.

His breath tickles the fine hairs of my neck, sending rapture shivers down my spine.

"Be careful out there, Crystal." He says, calmly.

I nodded my head instanly.

Before he leaves, something drops on the floor.

Twirling around, it was too late for me to call out his name.

My eyes lower down, it was a note.

Bending down, I gather it in my hands and unfolded it.

I let my fingertips touch the writing, it was masterful.

The note says:

"_Crystal,_

_Today is the day where your many battles begins._

_It will be tough and dangerous but I know you can win._

_I've watched you throughout your training and it has taken my breath away._

_You may have not seen me but I was there, staring... adimring... wondering..._

_Anyway, good luck and be careful._

_Kable."_

I slide down to my knees, rereading it over and over again.

He was there all along!

A small smile came across my lips, something I haven't done for such a very long time.

In the truck, we go.

Silence.

Fear and nerves wrecking my confidence.

Kable's note placed againt my heart, it will my protection during this.

I thought back of those words: _Staring, adimring, wondering._

What did they mean?

Was he starting to feel something for me?

A bout of hope is rising but I keep it calm.

I could be overacting, falling in a pit of lies.

So why would he say them then?

The truck suddenly stops, my thoughts of what ifs were frozen for now.

It was time to fight and surrive.

So many dead bodies, so much blood.

I had five guns left filled with bullets.

Some of the newcomers were killed, I closed my eyes and hoped that their soul went to a peaceful place.

But there was no time to mourn.

Only thirty seconds left.

I counted them down in my head.

"_29_

_28_

_27_

_26_

_25_

_24_

_23_

_22_

_21_

_20_

_19_

_18_

_17_

_16_

_15_

_14_

_13_

_12_

_11_

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1"_

A loud buzzer echoed, the battle was over.

Me and a few others walked out of the building, tired but glad to be alive.

I sit on the same seat with a heavy sigh escaping from my lips.

The truck takes us back to prison, the journey was more faster than eariler.

Once it arrives, we enter inside to find everyone else was celebrating our victory.

Ben came towards me, holding a beer bottle in his hands.

"Well done, Crystal. I knew you could do it!" He said, patting my back.

"Thank you, sir." I reply, nodding my head.

"Kable is very proud of you."

Just mentioning his name gave me a rush of shivers all over my body.

I stare at him more carefully, trying my hardest to not give away my secret.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"Outside. He said to me he was waiting for you to return and once you did, I had to lead you to him." He replied.

"Take me to him." I demand without a second thought.

Ben nods his head, then I follow his every step.

"Why was he waiting for me?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, Crystal. He's been acting funny ever since you came here." He replied, sipping his beer.

"Mmm, what was he like before I arrived?"

"Well, he was a quiet guy ever since his wife and child died by the hands of Ken Castle. He really thought they would be safe, then one day the bastard gave him a video of their murders that made him mute for a year or so. It really broke his heart, Crystal."

I turn away from Ben, in pain of Kable's loss.

I knew how he felt but to lose the woman he loved and their child was unbelieveable.

"But once you arrived, he suddenly changed. I won't say no more because it's between me and him but let's just say, you have made a effect on him."

I swallowed this in, remaining silent until we went outside.

"I'll leave you two alone but make sure you have a shower and some rest." Ben said.

"Thanks." I said, with a small smile.

Watching him go back inside, I turned around to go and find Kable.

It wasn't long until I spotted him with my eyes.

He stood there, head up high to look at the cloudly sky.

My footsteps were light and quiet but somehow he turned to let his gaze hit me.

I stopped a few meters from him, frozen by his burning stare.

With every second that passed, I wondered who would be the first one to make a move.

It was he that broke the silence.

"Come Crystal, we have much to talk about." He said, offering his hand.

Without waiting or thinking, I went towards him and laid mine into his.

Then I felt it, that fizz of electric between us.

I rose my head to him, he looked at me like he felt it too.

Instead of saying a word, Kable started walking and I followed.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Every Shot Cuts The Deepest Skin

Chapter Eight.

Kable led me to a quiet corner away from everyone and building, though we still felt watched.

Sitting down together at the same time, I realised that he hasn't let go of my hand ever since.

Turning his head to face mine, those eyes instanly hit my own.

It was a mixure of green and grey, so beautiful and breath-taking they were it was unbelievable.

"I watched you fight, Crystal." He said to me.

I nodded my head, waiting for more.

"Impressive, for a begininer."

A warm smile went across my lips.

I noticed he let a small grin appear for a few seconds before it faded away.

He rose our hands, studying them carefully.

Clearing my throat, his eyes went back to mine.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, calmly.

A few moments of silence passed us, then he began to speak.

"I lost everything like you did, Crystal. My parents were dead before even the name Ken Castle was heard of. My brothers and sisters succumbed to the horrid attacks those years ago, no-one was allowed the right to bury their dead."

Flashbacks of my past appeared in my mind.

Seeing my family brutally murdered haunted me forever, never will I forget their faces or their screaming pleas.

"My wife and child was separted from me as I entered Slayers because I shot my best friend."

He turns away from me after saying this, his shoulders started to tremble.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about this." I said.

"No, I want you to know everything." He replied, moving his head to face me once more.

His eyes were brimming of tears, two fell down his handsome face.

My other hand went to capture them by my thumb, his lips slowly opened by my gentle movements.

God, the way he stares at me!

I'd never had a boyfriend so far in my life.

After the attacks, I sworn to not ever fall in love.

But with Kable, I was quickly losing any sort of control I used to be under with.

His other hand went to take mine, sliding it from his face to his lap.

"Castle gave me that loose promise that they would be okay throughout my time here. 30 matches, then I would be free to see them again. Then one day, he sent me a video..."

I could see how distressed he was talking about it, not once had I seen a man cry.

It was upsetting yet beautiful.

"He killed them both!" He wailed.

I bit down my trembling lips, my heart was broken for his loss.

We both cried together, his sobs were long like someone was in agony.

I hugged him, his face against my chest while I stroked his hair gently.

Rising my eyes to the sky, dark threatening clouds was spreading over the clear blue sky.

Hearing him silence his cries, Kable rises his head to face me this time dangerously close.

Feeling his breath tickle my skin sent those age-old shivers all over my body.

"I was mute ever since that day, Crystal. My only focus was to get out of here and kill the bastard. Everyone started to fear me, no-one dared to cross my path. But once you came here, it all changed. Seeing your face the very first time bought out feelings that I thought was dead and buried: lust, desire and love." He said, huskily.

I shuddered at those last three words, it was spoken so sedcutively that any second now either he or me would make the first move.

"So I asked Ben everything about you which he did and I was left instanly dazzed of how such a strong woman like you would appear in my life after all what happened to me."

"But why? I'm just a nobody." I asked.

He cupped my cheeks, rubbing them with his thumbs.

"Because you remind me of her. Beautiful, inderpendent and willing to fight." He replied.

"Kable..." I whispered.

His finger touched my lips, stroking it ever so gently.

The sun was inclosed by the dark clouds, spits of rain started to fall.

I wasn't really noticing what was happening to the weather.

All that mattered right now was if he was going to kiss me.

Taking away his finger, those lush lips was just slightly touching mine.

Suddenly, heavy rumbling made us jump away from each other.

He cursed under his breath while I felt the disappointment fill my hopeful heart.

My eyes looked up to see lighting dance across the sky, the rain began to get heavier.

A heavy sigh escaped from my lips as I turned to Kable, anger was written on his face.

"Come on, we better get inside in case we get soaked." I said, standing up.

"Yeah, you're right." He replied, gruffly.

I took his hand to pull him up, then we dashed towards the building again not letting go.

But once we were inside, Kable slid his hand off mine and walked away from me without saying goodbye.

I called his name three times, he didn't stop.

Taking a very shaky breath, I went the other way to take a shower.

After a prolonged wash than usual, I headed to my cell.

I dressed, then laid on my bed.

Thoughts of what happened today ran circles around my head.

So many questions were left unsaid.

Why did Kable really want me?

If the thunder didn't crack, would he kiss me?

How could he leave me like that?

Feeling the tears quickly returning, I closed my eyes tightly.

The mystery singer didn't make a appearence tonight, for that I was grateful to not hear a haunting song.

After a few hours of waiting, I finally fell in a deep sleep.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Every Shot Cuts The Deepest Skin

Chapter Nine

I couldn't believe it

The heartbreak and the pain filled every part of my body.

Never-ending tears fell down from my eyes to the floorboards.

What I just heard from Ben's mouth echoed in my mind over and over again.

_Four Weeks Earlier..._

Ever since that day before me and Kable kissed, I haven't seen him since.

No matter how many times I asked Ben or the others where he was, I always got no reply.

But he wasn't the only thing that was worrying me.

The battles were getting harder and dangerous.

I'm very lucky to surrive everyone, though there were too many close calls.

There was no more celebrations unlike the last time, it was a one-off.

What I overheard in the gym after my sixth fight was that I was becoming poplaur with the viewers.

Up there with Kable.

Accourding to rumours, there were posters of myself and him with only a question mark under our names.

Chills ran down my spine.

Would I be fighting with or against Kable?

I had to see him about this if it was true or not.

After searching high and low around the prison, I found him on the same spot where we nearly kissed.

He turned around to look at me, his eyes dead on mine.

Suddenly breathless, I was brave enough to walk towards him though.

Once I stood before him, he turned away from me.

A stab of hurt entered my heart, why was he acting like this?

"Kable..." I uttered, finally after moments of silence.

"What do you want, Crystal?" He asked, still not looking at me.

"There's rumours that me and you might fight either together or against each other." I replied, my voice weakening.

He turned his head to face me very quickly, his eyes burning with pure horror.

"No, I won't fight with a woman." He said, walking away from me.

Stunned by his decison, I knew I couldn't let him disappear that quickly.

"Kable, please!" I shouted, instanly making him stop mid-step but he didn't turn around.

"Crystal, leave me alone." He cried, coldy.

"No I won't!" I shouted, stomping towards him.

Suddenly he grabbed ahold of me in a tight grip, my body slammed against his chest.

"You listen to me: I would NEVER fight with or against a woman, no matter what that bastard has planned for us. Especially not you."

I stared into his eyes, tears were forming in those passionate green orbs.

My lips started to tremble but they instanly stopped when his fingers gently touched them.

"Ssh, my love. Don't say a another word." He whispered.

Igorning the falling tears from both of our faces, he cupped my head and lowered his lips to mine.

My first kiss!

It was lustful yet passionate, animal yet beautiful.

I could feel his hands roam all over my back while I did the same to his.

So long we have waited for this, too many times the moment was shattered but now it has finally come true.

The rays of the sun broke free from the gloomy grey clouds, it shone on us like a golden beam of light.

At the same time, we ended the kiss to lean our foreheads against each other's.

"Oh Crystal..." He muttered.

I smiled to myself, simply adoring the way he said my name.

A few minutes later, we walked back inside hand in hand.

They noticed us together, some gave thumbs up and broad smiles.

Others turned away, not noticing a thing.

Ben came towards us, he winked at Kable and nodded his head at me.

"Good work, guys. Make sure you get some rest." He said, his chuckling echoed the walls until it faded away.

"He's a great guy, isn't he?" I asked Kable.

"Yeah. A brilliant trainer but a secret match-maker." He replied, showing that sexy smile of his.

We headed to my cell, the door automaticly opened.

But instead of going in alone, I dragged Kable inside and watched the door shut behind him.

"Crystal, we could get into trouble!" He warned.

His worries were long gone by the time I took off my clothes very quickly.

I could feel his eyes roam all over me, desire and lust was written in them.

"Come to me," I whispered, huskily.

He walked towards me slowly while I ripped his shirt off and pulled down his pants.

Admiring his naked figure under the darkness, waiting any longer would be agony.

But he was quicker by throwing me on the bed softly and placing himself on top of me.

Those teasing hands cupped my breasts, his fingers playfully pincing my nipples.

I groaned with pleasure while watching that wicked grin of his grow wider on his face.

His lips roamed other parts of my body until he stopped down there and started to kiss it.

I whimpered, shaking my head side to side while he licked the inner core of me.

"Please," I begged, biting my lip.

He looked at me, I could see my juices all over his mouth.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his body hovering over me.

"Yes," I nodded, feeling brave of what was going to happen next.

He lowered himself down and in a instant, he was inside me with a powerful thrust.

I yelled out the pain, he stopped to cup my face.

"It's okay, my love. Everything will be alright." He whispered.

I felt comforted by his words that the agony faded away.

"Do you want me to carry on?" He asked in my ear.

"Yes, don't stop now." I replied.

Letting go of my face to grab ahold of my body, he thrusted in me again.

Instead of pain, pleasure filled me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as we made love.

In and out, slow then fast.

Moans and groans echoed all around us until I screamed out my orgasm.

He thrusted two more times then he came and spilt his seed in my welcoming womb.

We held on to each other, our bodies covered in sweat.

After a few seconds, Kable rolled off to gather me in his arms.

"Crystal, I'm so sorry that I hurt you." He said, tucking a strand of my hair over my ear.

"You didn't, in fact you made me whole again." I replied, with a smile.

He kissed me tenderly then we fell asleep in each other arms.

When I woke up to expect Kable there, I was wrong.

I was alone with only my clothes on the floor.

Quickly putting them back on, I exited the cell and went to search for him.

But Ben came up towards me with a grim look on his face.

"Hey, do you know where Kable is?" I asked, my head rising over his searching behind him.

"Crystal, I have something to tell you." He replied, sadly.

Fear rose in my stomach that I lowered my gaze to his eyes.

"It was Kable's twenty-ninth battle today, he won but something happened. They annoucned that you and him will battle against each other, whoever wins would get their pardon. I could see the horror and anger on his face that he suddenly snapped and escaped the prison. I'm sorry, Crystal, but I think Kable's gone. Possiably dead."

A long and wailing scream echoed in my head.

But when I tried to do it with my mouth, nothing came out.

I collasped on my knees, Ben went down to comfort me.

How could this happen?

Last night was so blissful and beautiful.

Why did he leave me so soon only to be lying dead somewhere because of me?

No, he couldn't possiably.

There was only one way I had to find out.

Escape Slayers, kill Ken Castle and get Kable back.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Every Shot Cuts The Deepest Skin

Chapter Ten

"_Kable's gone_

_Kable's gone_

_Kable's gone."_

Those two words echoed my mind every time I breathed.

The thought of him either beaten up or lying dead somewhere haunted my dreams.

I would awake screaming in the early hours of the night, tears running down my eyes.

But no-one would comfort or hold me tight.

I had to rock myself backwards and forwards to get back to sleep.

Others could see the dark rings under my eyes.

They noticed my lack of eating or talking to anyone.

I would normally sit in the corner where we sat, watching life go by in a slow and painful pace.

Ben decided to pull me away from the battles for a bit until I felt ready enough to go through it.

But I overheard the angry phone calls from Ken Castle, demanding I should be out there not moping about.

Finally having enough, I decided to get back in the action.

My thirteeth battle has arrived on a warm sunny Friday morning.

After having yet a another rough night without proper sleep, I had a quick wash and got dressed.

Studying myself in the mirror, I imaged the figure of Kable coming towards me.

That sexy smile, the feel of his arms wrapping me against his broad body.

Flashes of our love-making appeared in my mind, I could never forget the way he touched me.

Placing a hand on the mirror, I whispered his name under my breath.

"_Crystal..."_

I gasped, reopening my eyes.

Did I hear his voice just now?

Or was I imagining things?

There wasn't time to think it through as the buzzer sound came.

I dashed outside to get inside the truck and sit down.

Alone this time, I could feel the nerves bubble in my stomach.

I took out the little note Kable wrote for me on my first battle.

Rereading the words over and over, my heart ached for him.

Suddenly arriving at the battle scene, I folded the note and got out of the truck.

A different buzzer sound came, it was time to fight.

Ten minutes I had to surrive through.

My shooting was calm, I felt easy do this.

It was only when my eyes fell on a motorbike that everything went out of control.

Running towards it, a pair of keys lay on the seat.

Grabbing them, I turned the engine on and drove in a another direction.

Any enemy that came by me I would shoot them without pause.

My heart began to thunder, could I really escape from this nightmare and find Kable?

Warning alarms echoed all around me but I igorned them until I broke free from the barriers.

Screaming of pure joy lasted briefly as two very large trucks came out of nowhere.

Frightened but determined to outrun them, I pushed down the petal gathering more speed.

I looked back at them, they were close but not enough to get me.

Turning around to focus on the road, my eyes widened in horror as the road was closed off from anyone driving down there.

Thinking quickly, I swayed the bike in angle so that I avoided the signs but it was unlucky for the two trucks.

They pushed down their petals too fast that they crashed through and fell down the wide hole.

With all my might, I drove it at a alarming speed to escape from the rising flames that went up the sky.

At a distance, I stopped and looked behind me.

No-one at the prison would know where I am now, I was dead to them.

"Thank you, Ben. For everything." I said to myself.

Then, I carried on driving.

Arriving at a grim and damp town, I turned off the engine and got off the bike.

My eyes wandered around the sights before me: buildings were in a terrible condition and people looked even worse.

"What is this place?" I muttered.

"You're with the Humanz now." Said a woman's voice.

But before I turned around, someone punched me across my face.

My world went black as my head made contact with the ground.

Awaking slowly, I was blinded by very bright lights up above the celing.

"Good, you're up." A male voice spoke.

I turned to my side to a coloured man who was folding his arms and staring mysteriously at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, crockly.

"I'm part of Humanz, a group of people who wants to stop Ken Castle's evil games." He replied.

A few others inculding a woman came towards us, their eyes burning right at me.

Rising up from the chair, a bout of pain came on my cheek.

"Sorry about that, she thought you were dangerous." He pointed at the woman.

"Don't worry, I'll live." I uttered.

He laughed out loud, I looked at him strangely.

"I like your firey spirit, no wonder Kable spoke so much of you."

That grabbed my attention.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Oh, he's here but if you came here he refused to see you." He replied.

Tears began to form in my eyes, the never ending hurt was building up once more.

"Why?" I barely said without letting a few droplets fall down my face.

"Because he's focused on killing Castle." The woman explained, standing before me.

I looked at her, then turned away.

"Come on, it's getting late. Let's all rest, tomorrow we will start a plan to stop Castle's games." He said.

I followed them where a empty bed was waiting for me.

"Get some sleep, Crystal. You might need it." He ordered.

I nodded my head.

"Thanks." I said, with a weak smile.

He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"If you want to see him, go out at midnight at the top of the building. He's always up there, thinking." He whispered in my ear.

All the sudden, I hugged him tight.

For a few moments, he broke away from the embrace in embrassment.

"Sorry about that." I said, giggling.

He shook his head, showing a brief wide smile before walking away from me.

I laid down on the bed, my eyes fell on the clock.

Dead on ten.

Only two hours sleep but it didn't matter.

To see Kable again would make up everything I went through.

Slowly shutting my eyes, I rose my hopes that he would come to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Every Shot Cuts The Deepest Skin

Chapter Eleven

Suddenly awaking, I gasped from the intense sleep I had.

My eyes wandered around the dark room until they laid on the clock.

Midnight.

Kicking off the sheets, I tiptoed down the hall and followed the signs where it would take me to the roof.

My heart pounded against my chest, would Kable be there?

Jogging up the endless staircase, I hardly noticed the agony in my legs.

Reaching towards a black door, I slowly pushed down the handle to let it slide open by it's own.

The cool night air instanly hit me, so refreshing that I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

Then I heard a voice.

_That _Singing voice!

Stepping outside, I looked around the roof to find only one person other than me.

Kable was the mysterious singer!

Stunned and in awe of this amazing discovery, I walked towards him with a wide smile on my face.

He was so beautiful, like a angel sent from heaven.

Never has a male voice captured me so like his.

He turned to look at my direction, not once did he hesitate or stop.

Instead, he rose his hand which I rushed to take it into my own.

As the song came to a end, Kable shut his eyes and let the note hang until silence fell over us.

I didn't notice the constant pour of tears running down my face or how my heart was souring above me.

He lowered his head, reopening those orbs letting them burn into mine.

Kable back away in horror, shaking his head at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He shouted.

A stab of hurt went to my heart, our moment together was shattered forever.

"I've come to save you!" I replied, trying to take his hands into mine but he moved too far away from me.

"Crystal, the reason I left is because I want to kill Ken Castle so that I could free everyone from this nightmare." He explained.

"But what if we could do it together?" I pleaded.

"No, it's far too dangerous!"

"Slayers was dangerous! I risked my life with every battle and so did you. Why would be getting rid of Castle be anymore different?"

Kable turned around, folding his arms staring up at the night sky.

"You must stay with the Humanz, they will keep you safe." He said, gruffly.

"No, I'm coming with you!" I demanded, stomping towards him.

Suddenly he twirled to grab me in a vice-like grip and slammed me on the ground.

The pain was unbearable but it was the shock that made me take notice.

"You listen to me, Crystal! I will NOT take you with me at all. Yes, he killed your family and put you through this hell but it must be me to kill him. He took more than you ever had."

"NO, you listen to me Kable! How dare you say that! If you die then I would lose a hell of a lot more than you because I've fallen in love with you."

A stunned silence fell over us.

It was the truth, I had been in love with him ever since I saw his poster when I was in Society.

The thought of losing him would be the end of life as I knew it.

Kable rose me up from the ground, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Did you just say that you are in love with me?" He asked, frowning.

"Yes." I replied, my voice shaking.

He turned away, puffing out a frustated sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Crystal, I don't love you." He replied, coldly and stiffly.

Backing away from Kable, my outraged wailing echoed all around us.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME THAT NIGHT AND THEN JUST LEAVE!" I roared.

He looked at me, anger was written across his handsome face.

"Now you see why I didn't want you to follow me?" He snapped.

I shook my head in disgust.

"The so called hero of Slayers, a warrior that came out of nowhere, is scared of having feelings for a woman. Is it because of your dead wife? Freaked out that she look down at you any longer?"

Kable's eyes widened, his fingers curled into fists.

"You don't talk about my wife, bitch!" He shouted, finally placing the final nail on our relationship.

"Bitch am I? You're no different from the likes of Rick Rape, after one thing and then walk away." I said, pointing my finger at him.

"That's not true, Crystal. You know that." He replied, calmly.

"Of course it is! Men offically make me sick, especially you. I wish I'd never lay eyes on you!"

Turning my heel, I headed towards the door then stopped.

I moved my head to look at Kable one last time, he was walking towards me but my deathly stare made him stop.

"You go ahead and kill Castle, become the hero you so long for and made amends for your dead family. But know this: what you stole from me I can't get back and I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life. Well, at least our unborn child will never know it's father."

Seeing his face whiten was a raw pleasure before I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Every Shot Cuts The Deepest Skin

Chapter Twelve

Seeing the blue thin mark confirmed my deepest fears.

It was true, I am with child. Kable's baby is growing inside me.

Tears began to fall down my face, I thought it would be a lie but I was wrong.

So I was alone, in love with a man that broke my heart and having his child.

The Humanz were pretty damn shocked about it but reassured me that they would be there for me.

As I lay on the bed, relooking at the test stick, I wondered through my deepest memories.

Childhood appeared, flashing before my very eyes. Happiness, laughter and other such emotions.

I longed to see my dead family again, missing them was a pain to never end until the day I died.

A deep male voice caught my attention outside, it sounded a awful lot like Kable.

Rising up, I went to open the door to find him standing there with his arms folded and his eyes burning back at me.

He lowered that gaze to the stick I was holding tightly, those beautiful orbs widened in pure horror.

"Please tell me you are not pregeant" He asked, pointing at it.

I rose my hand to place the stick in his palm, seeing his face whiten like a ghost once more was sheer pleasure.

"That's what you get if you don't use protection." I said, smugly.

He lifted his eyes back at me, angry and firey they were, but I wasn't afraid.

"Get rid of it." He ordered, gruffly.

I scoffed at his disgusting suggestion.

"I don't think so, Kable. This is MY child, you lost all interest and care for it since last night." I replied, placing a hand on my stomach.

"I'm warning you, Crystal. If you don't kill that, I will do it by force." He threatened with a cold and uneven voice.

"What the hell is the matter with you? How can you be so bitter and cruel?" I snapped, snatching the stick off him.

"Because I don't want anything left of me on this planet if I die today. If Castle knows, he will kill both of you in a instant." He replied, standing dangerously close to me.

"Good, that means I can see my family again." I said, without a care.

Suddenly, he clasped his strong hands against my arms in a tight grip.

"Let go of me or I will scream." I warned, shooting a nasty stare at him.

"Scream all you want, no-one is going to save you." He said, silently.

I felt fear ripple down my body yet strangely turned on by him.

We just stared at each other, panting and very close to touching.

He lowered his head, those lush lips edging near to my own.

"Go on, kiss me." I whispered.

But he backed away, letting go of the hold on me.

"No, I will not." He replied, turning his heel and walked away to the exit.

Biting down my lip, I should've stayed behind like a good girl.

But I ran to him only to discover he had mysteriously disappeared.

Searching the barren surroundings, the only clue was a note by the road.

Dashing to grab it before a gust of wind took it, I unfolded it and read...

_Crystal,_

_I have taken Kable and Abigail, don't even think you can save them._

_But if you are foolish enough, meet me in the same club where you beat Rick Rape up._

_You have five hours._

_Ken Castle._

Without a second's pause, I went back inside to warn the Humanz.

"Guys listen! Castle's kidnapped Kable and Abigail!" I cried.

They stared at each other, then back to me.

"He's a dangerous man, Crystal." One of them said.

"I know that but I have to save them both, even if I do die." I replied, feeling tears starting to fall down my face.

A comforting hand was on my shoulder, I looked at the leader who gave me a grim smile.

"We will help you do this."

I placed my own with his, nodding my head in argement.

"Okay, I better go now."

Dashing back to my room where my jacket is, I put it on and went to the door only for the girl who punched me stood in front of it.

"Kable does love you, you know. He told me last night." She said.

I took a heavy breath.

"Doesn't seem like it, he wants me to get rid of our child." I replied, turning my head away.

"He's just scared of what could happen. Castle has many tricks up his evil sleeve, he can know anything without you knowing."

She came slowly towards me with her motorbike helmet in her hand.

"Take this, it will shorten your journey." She said, putting in my own.

"Thank you, for everything." I replied, hugging her tight.

Though she was stiff at first, it didn't take her long to embrace it for a brief few moments.

We pulled away, then I went back outside to find the motorbike which was sitting a few meters away from the building.

As I turned on the engine, the Humanz stood to watch me go.

A short wave I gave them, then I put on the helmet and off I went to save the two people that mattered to me than anything else.


	13. Chapter 13

Every Shot Cuts The Deepest Skin

Chapter Thirteen

Arriving at Society was a strange feeling.

There was no-one around, it was deathly silent.

Walking along the barren streets, I couldn't shake the thought of being watched.

My eyes fell on a old poster Kable, the same one where I first discovered him.

Those brooding good looks, them amazing eyes. God, I could get lost in those forever!

Shaking my head, I had more important things than him like saving my friend and the world from Ken Castle.

Though he will be there, waiting for someone to save him.

Or will he? Would he hardly care if I came to the rescue?

The tables have turned, it's the woman instead of the man who may or may not change the world.

Heading towards the club, I screamed in fear at the sight of Rick Rape standing there with a murderous look on his ugly face.

"Come to save everyone, have you?" He said, in a cold evil tone of voice that wasn't unusual.

"Yeah, now get out of my way." I replied, pushing him aside to open the door but he slammed me against the wall.

"I don't think so, Crystal. Look what you did to me that day!" He hissed, pulling me close so his breath was tickling my face.

There across his cheek was a fading scar, wow I could really pull a punch!

I couldn't help but laugh at it, how pathtic was this guy?

Suddenly, he slapped me across my face with the back of his hand.

"Don't laugh at me, bitch!" He snapped, spiting at the floor.

I turned my head, igorning the stinging on my cheek.

"Can't help it, you are pretty stupid and a wimp to be crying over something stupid like that." I replied, pointing at it.

He rubbed his cock against my thigh, the thought of him inside me bought bile against my throat.

"You need punishment for what you did. I will rape you until you can't take it any more." He threatened.

With all my powerful strengh, I cupped his neck with a tight grip and twisted it one side by force.

The sickening sound of it breaking made me let go of his body, those wide eyes looking up at the sunny skies.

My heart pounded furiously against my chest, I killed Rick Rape but he damn well deserved it.

Pushing the door, I entered the club wiping the sweat on my pants.

Reaching the bar, my eyes wandered around the dark surroundings before me.

Suddenly, the sounds of growling grew louder and louder just behind me.

I turned around to see a large and terrifying black man charged right at me.

Stepping aside, I watched him fall over the bar knocking over several bottles and glasses.

He stood back up, shaking it off like it was nothing and let his raging eyes burn into mine.

Without waiting, I began to run like the wind not once looking behind me.

He was roaring like a crazed animal, wanting blood from it's prey.

But that just isn't going to happen, at least not today.

Heading towards a dark corner, I hid myself well and watched him run on without noticing me.

With a sigh of relief that his footsteps echoed to nothing, I stepped out though I was cautious that I could run into him again.

Heading towards the office, I jogged up the staircase and kicked the door aside to discover the room was in pitch blackness.

Slowly entering inside, my eyes tried to find some kind of light untill...

"Hello Crystal." Said a deep male voice.

A uneasy shiver ran down my spine.

"Hello Ken." I replied, halting my walking.

"So you managed to escape from two men, pretty impressive." He chuckled.

"Well one's dead and the other's running at nothing." I added, with a smile.

Suddenly, a dim purple light appeared revealing him standing there with his arms folded.

"Poor Rick Rape, once again beaten by the likes of you. May he rest in peace." He said, sadly.

"Hope he rots in hell!" I snapped, stomping my foot.

"Ooh, angry arren't you?" He giggled like a child.

My blood boiled endlessly, this guy was getting seriously on my nerves.

"Just tell me where Abigail and Kable is!" I demanded.

"Why should I?" He asked, walking closer to me.

I noticed the room was slowly getting lighter which was a relief.

"Er, because you sent me that note a few hours ago." I replied.

"Mmm, that wasn't me." He said, his eyes staring deeply at mine.

"It so was!" I snorted.

"No Crystal, think again." This time, his voice was deadly serious.

I frowned at him.

"Well then, who did?" I asked.

"I did." Replied a female voice.

Stepping aside Ken was the most shocking sight I had ever seen.

It was Abigail!

"You?" I cried in horror.

"Yes me, it was all a trick for Kable so that he can make a choice either to save himself or his whore and his bastard son." She replied, with a wicked smirk on her face.

I shook my head, taking a few steps back until I bumped into someone behind me.

Slowly turning around, it was that scary man that was chasing me.

A evil and unsettling grin was across his face, I swallowed down the fear.

"Goodnight Crystal." Abigail said, wrapping her arm with Ken's and began to walk away.

"Oh no, you don't!" I screamed, running towards them but a almightly slam against my head made fall on the floor.

"Ah, such a silly bitch isn't she?" Ken said, kicking my stomach.

I howled in pain, hot angry tears fell down my face.

"Come, let's wait for Kable to arrive." Abigail said, clicking her tongue to the scary man to follow them.

Before I succumbed to the darkness, I watched them leave until my heavy eyelids finally shut.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Every Shot Cuts The Deepest Skin

Chapter Fourteen

_A young woman walks along a field of gold._

_Her hair bounces against her bare back._

_Laughter and happiness is in her eyes._

_Then she hears her name being called out._

_Halting her steps, she slowly turns around._

_A wide smile appears across her face._

_She knows who it is before her._

_It's the man she deeply loves._

_He's holding a toddler in his strong arms._

_A little girl that has his eyes and her smile._

_The woman waits for them to come closer to her._

_Suddenly, the clear blue skies turn grey and threatening._

_Evil echoing laughter fills the air with added menace._

_She looks around in fear of who owns that chilling laugh._

_Then her eyes falls on a man and a woman she instanly knows._

_She takes away her daughter while the man shoots down her lover._

_Her screams were muffled by the loud booming of thunder._

_The man who killed her lover came towards her, a mad grin across his bloody face._

_"Time to wake up, Crystal." He said, then he turned away._

Those four words echoed until I awoke with a start, my heart pounding against my chest.

God, that was way too real!

Seeing my child stolen by Abigail and Kable shot by Ken was horrifying.

I placed a gentle hand on my stomach, praying that he or she in there was okay.

With a sigh, I rose from the floor and looked around.

No longer in the club, I was outside Society and it was getting dark.

My eyes fell on the motorbike, waiting for me to hop on.

But where could I go?

How could I find Kable?

Oh God, what if he's dead?

What if I do find where he is only to be too late?

The thought was terrifying.

I had to try, for the sake of our unborn child.

Whatever we had back in Slayers didn't matter right now.

I had to save him and stop Ken Castle from his evil deeds.

The world had to be free again.

So I dashed to the motorbike and turned on the engine.

As I picked up the helmet, a note was placed on the seat.

It said:

_Crystal,_

_If you are still alive and want to save your lover,_

_come and find us at Ken's building twenty miles from Soceity._

_You won't have long, he will die before the next sunrise._

_Abigail_

I crunched up the note into a ball out of anger.

How dare that bitch betray me like that!

Oh, she will pay and Ken for what they have done!

I got on the seat and drove as fast as I could.

Soon arriving at a oddly shaped building, I turned off the engine and got off the seat.

Checking my watch, it was two am in the morning.

It wouldn't be long until sunrise, the fear inside me grew bigger and bigger.

But with a steady breath, I pushed it aside.

Stomping towards the building, the glass door was soon forgotten by a almightly kick from my leg.

It shattered to a million pieces, sheer pleasure filled my bones.

They should know by now that I was here, alive and ready for anything.

I broke into a run, my eyes darting everywhere in this dark and cold place.

"Kable?" I cried several times but to no answer.

Then without noticing, I entered in a room where was a basketball hoop and dozens of seats.

Every single one was filled up by people.

By the looks of it, they were from Society and still controlled by their players.

I turned to the other side where everyone from Slayers sat, staring straight at nothing.

That nagging fear I buried returned, what the hell was going to happen?

"So, you made it then?" Said Ken, behind me.

Digging my nails into my fists, I turned around to face him.

"Yeah why, didn't think I would?" I asked, with added sarscam.

He shook his head.

"You know Crystal, I admired you from the moment we met all those years ago."

The creep dangerously close, I could smell his breath from where I was standing.

"Nothing to admire me about, Castle." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Oh there is. You were willing to go to Society instead of dying that day, broke free from your player, become a famous Slayer and win the heart of Kable while having his child. There's a good deal there." He explained, with a slimly grin.

I sneered at him, how I hated this guy with a firey passion!

"And now?" I asked, after a beat of silence.

"And now, you are going to try and kill me, kill Abigail, save Kable and free the world from this so called "madness" I made. What a amazing life you lead, Crystal. Yet, the final few parts just isn't going to happen because no-one can kill me." He replied, folding his arms.

"Oh, there's a way!" I snarled.

"Well, Kable did but he's left in, shall I say, a bit of a mess? Abigail, bring him in!"

The horror written across my face amused Ken and the bitch a great deal.

She dragged Kable like he was dirt on the floor and threw him to my feet.

His arm was broken, his face was covered in blood and his chest had bruises all over the place.

"How dare you, you bastard!" I screamed, burning my gaze at both of them.

"Ha ha ha!" Ken laughed that chilling one like my dream.

It sent uneasy shivers up and down my spine.

"I'm giving you a chance, Crystal. You either take it or leave it. Now listen: me and you will fight here in front of everyone before us. If you win and kill me, then everyone will be free with a click of the mouse and you can be with Kable again. But if I win, I will kill you and him without a second's pause. I'll give you a minute to think." He explained, with a threat in his voice.

I looked from him to Abigail who was completly loving every second of this to the bloodied Kable.

"Crystal! I'm... so glad to see you!" He cried, horsely.

"Sh, my love. Just rest." I replied, kneeling down to cup his face in my hands.

"Please don't do it, I can't bear seeing you die!" He pleaded.

"I have to, Kable. To save everyone, especially you." I said, feeling the tears flow down my face.

He shut his eyes then reopened them.

"How is our baby?" He asked.

I took his hand to place it on my stomach.

"It's still there, my love. I know it." I whispered.

A sad smile went across his face, God how much I loved this man was unbelieveable!

"Your minute is up, Crystal. Are you in or out?" Ken snapped.

Rising my angry gaze at him, I slowly rose and breathed in heavily.

"I'm in." I said with venom in my voice.

A large smirk went across his face.

Today will be the day that Soceity and Slayers is no more.

Ken Castle will die even if I do at the same time.

If it's to save everyone I love, then I would give up everything to end this.


	15. Chapter 15

Every Shot Cuts The Deepest Skin

Chapter Fifteen

Two people stand.

One side was Ken.

The other was me.

Kable and Abigail were sitting with the others.

I looked at him in despair, his gaze burned back at me.

My heart thundered proudly against my chest.

I would gladly die for his love, life without him was pointless.

Without noticing, I place a shaky hand on my stomach.

He watches me, a small and beaming smile appears across his face.

To think Kable didn't want this child.

But when I stare right through his eyes, the love there is unmissable.

"CRYSTAL!" Ken shouts my name.

I turn my head to look at the man that was going to die today.

"Say goodbye to everything you know!" He cried with a sneer.

"I think it will be YOU that will." I reply.

Ken growled like a animal and charged right at me.

Though I felt the fear grow in my belly, I manged to step aside before he came into contract to me.

His feet slid across the floor but kept his balance which was a shame.

Suddenly, he dug out a bright object from the back of his pants.

My eyes widened with horror of discovering it was a knife!

He charged once more, I stepped aside but the sly bastard cut my arm as he went by.

A flow of blood began to fall down, I could hear Kable hiss his teeth at the sight of it.

Ken noticed my slight injury by letting a evil grin appear on his face.

"That one won't be the only cut you are going to get!" He warned, pointing at it.

I burned a angry gaze at him, the cut meant nothing to me.

"Crystal!" Someone shouted.

I turned at the side where the Slayers were.

Ben stood up and threw something for it to land a few meters from my feet.

It was a knife that looked very much like Ken's but it had a very sharp tip.

I nodded my head at him, he replied it in return and sat back down.

"That's cheating!" He hissed, pointing at it.

I looked at him with a evil smile across my face.

No-one even really cared if it was cheating or not.

"Isn't anyone going to take that away from her?" He raged, burning his angry gaze at the audience.

But there wasn't a reply from anyone.

I burst out laughing then stopped at his uneasy stare back at me.

"You will DIE!" He roared, his eyes quickly changing from choclate brown to a hint of red.

This time the fear inside me overtook everything, I couldn't move at all.

He charged at a alarming rate, any second now my world would end.

I shut my eyes, blocking my name being cried out by Kable and the screams from Ken.

If things were different and the world was free, my life would be so beautiful.

Me, Kable and our child wandering through the golden fields watching the sunset.

A faint smile went across my face, tears were flowing steadily down my cheeks.

Goodbye my memories, goodbye to everyone I loved and met in this life.

Reality came back like a thud as I opened my eyes to see Ken dangerously close.

He rose his arm, ready to strike the fatal blow on me.

But when he was just inches from my face, I struck my blade in his stomach.

A loud and painful groan uttered out of his mouth.

His eyes that were a terrifying red went back to that soft brown colour.

He looked down in horror to see blood pouring through his clothes.

I backed away, stunned and shocked to discover this.

He rose his gaze back at me, tears were forming to fall down his face.

For some strange reason, I felt pity briefly to see him die.

"You... bitch!" He gasped, then collapsed on the floor.

Pity turned to hatred as I watched him breathe for the final time.

He was dead, I killed Ken Castle.

TBC

Author's Note: Yes, It's Short But The Next Chapter Will Continue From There.


	16. Chapter 16

Every Shot Cuts The Deepest Skin

Chapter Sixteen

Continued From Chapter Fifteen

The cheers and claps were unbelieveable.

All around me, the Soceity and Slayers are finally free.

My eyes fell on a group of people entering, it was Humanz.

Nodding their heads at me, I knew it was them that helped me to kill Ken.

Looking down at his dead body, I felt relief overflow me.

A large gathering of the people went towards where I was standing.

Some shook my hands, kissed both of my cheeks and even picked me up!

"SILENCE!" Abigail cried.

Everyone went deathly quiet and looked at her.

As she came towards us, the crowd parted so it was just me and her.

A sneer was across her friendly face, tears were prickling her eyes.

"You may have killed Castle but I still roam and can get my revenge." She warned, pointing her finger at me.

I shook my head.

"I don't think so, Abigail. It's over. There is nothing you can get back. Society and Slayers is destoryed, everyone is free. And so should you." I said.

"I will never be free or live in a peaceful world! You will pay now!" She screamed, getting out a pistol from her pants.

But before Abigail even had a chance to shoot me, there was a almightly bang that made her gasp out in pain.

She looked at her bleeding arm, instanly dropping the weapon on the floor.

I frowned at it then looked to see Kable, standing there with his own gun.

Smoke was coming out of the holes, God he looked good whenever he smouldered like that!

Abigail turned to see who shot her.

"How dare you? You just can't die!" She yelled.

I placed my hand on her wounded arm, it made her spin around to face me.

"Just shut up!" I cried, slapping her across her cheeks.

Abigail fell on the floor, hitting her head.

I bent to check her pulse, it was there but very faintly.

"What are you going to do with her?" One of them asked.

I looked at them all, such hope was filled in their eyes.

"She can remain here forever along with her dead lover." I replied.

"Now come, let's get out of here!"

They all cheered and followed me.

Two helpful people came to help Kable on his feet.

I rushed to him, wrapping my arms across his waist gently.

"Oh Crystal! I thought you were going to die!" He cried, stroking my hair.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I joked, snuggling my head against his chest.

He cupped my face and captured my lips with his own, we igorned the cheers and claps.

* * *

_Four Year Later..._

Summer was in the air, I could sense it.

The fields were golden, just like my visions.

It had been four whole years since I killed Ken Castle.

Soceity and Slayers was destoryed, forever no more.

People were free to live their lives, no longer under such cruel power.

Many visit me, bearing gifts and tearful thank yous, for what has happened.

Ben was now in gym business, he has several thousand people joining inculding myself and Kable.

Ah yes, my beautiful and handsome Kable.

He wants me to call him John, though it's a lovely name for a man I can't get rid of his gamer nickname.

We married just three months before the baby arrived, it was a romantic and emotional cermony.

There were many tears and heartfelt speeches from me and him, not a dry-eyed person was in sight!

Our honeymoon was in England where we visited dozens of sights and made love in every chance we could get in the hotel.

Little Meg arrived on the first of May, labour was stressful and terrifying stuff but seeing my daughter before me was wonderful.

Kable clearly adored her, vowing that she will never fall in love with any boy on this planet.

We treated her like a princess, teaching her everything we knew and told many stories to boost her mind.

There were times where I would break down in tears with Kable, explaining my deepest fears that I could've lost him and our child.

But he always comforted me, telling me that it was over and we were free all because of me.

Now as I stand here, the feeling of running in the field of gold came over me.

With a smile, I laughed as I ran through it like I was a little child again.

"Crystal!" Said a deep male voice I knew all too well.

I halt and turn around slowly to see Kable holding Meg in his arms.

He came towards me, his eyes sparkling of love and pure desire in those beautiful orbs.

I captured his lips, Meg made a disgusted noise but we igorned her until she made it too loud to bear.

"Alright little madam!" I said, picking her off his arms.

She wrapped her own across my neck while I clasped Kable's hand and we walked across the golden fields as the sun began to set.

THE END

Author's Note: Sob! Yes, It's The End. I Would Love To Thank Everyone Who Has Reviewed This Story, Your Support Is Truely Grateful And Gave Me Confidence In My Writing. Happy Reading, Gene's Gal


End file.
